Dragonar Mode
Dragonar Mode (龍騎化(ドラグナー・モード), Doragunā Mōdo lit. Dragon Knight Transformation) is an Ancient Spell exclusive to Dragons and those with dragon-blood. It enables the user to take upon an armoured form. Description Dragonar Mode is one of the very few powers related to Dragons that was developed after the Human-Dragon War; more specifically, as most Dragons had utilized Compact Regression to hide themselves amongst mankind, Dragonar Mode was developed in order to compensate for the drastic reduction of power while making sure that onlookers would not find out their origins as a dragon. It was hinted that Dragonar Mode was specifically developed in an attempt to mimic the overwhelming power of the Soul Armours, though Soul Armour Knights aside from the Phoenix Knight were a rare sight during those days. Even in an age without dragons due to all of them being supposedly slaughtered by the world famous unicyclist known as "Badass McPowerfist" (who is simply known to be a myth and there is no factual evidence of his existence), Dragonar Mode is still around, albeit technically "lost"; as almost no Dragons are shown to activate its power in the current time, being known as a "mere myth". Dragonar Mode is also referred to as the "Strongest Dragon Transformation" (最強の龍変身, Saikyō no Ryū Henshin); this is best shown in Charlotte Merquise, who, with Dragonar Mode, becomes an azure dragon form known as Blazer Dragoon- she was capable of defeating the Black Dragon Nidhoggr with help from Tsuruko Sejren; whereas previously the Black Dragon had killed thousands of other dragons during the Dragon Civil War Essentially, Dragonar Mode is available to a Dragon who used Compact Regression and with the help of an outside source of power; it drags out their true form and compresses it into an armour to enable them to use their full power without transforming into an unwieldy full-body dragon form; in this form, the user is known as a Draconic Fighter (竜人形態(ドラコニック・ファイター), Dorakonikku Faitā lit. Dragon-Man Form). However, it requires truly staggering amounts of energy gain, whether magical or metaphysical in nature, taking a small portion of the user's life force with every utilization of the Ancient Spell. Normal dragons are capable of activating Dragonar Mode by will, as long as they allow the form to consume a small portion of their life. However, in rare cases, it is available to a being with the blood of dragons—by raising their "fighting spirit" to its utmost limit (or something like that; the process is ill-defined), a half-dragon is capable of assuming a humanoid dragon form that bears a striking likeness to their dragon parent. However, this form is considered to be "flawed" and is only half as strong as a Dragonar Mode induced by a full-blooded dragon. However, this form is extremely taxing to the point that it can only last five minutes initially even with support, but with proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Physical Prowess: When in Dragonar Mode, the user's parameters take a sky-high jump; because, with a simple swing of their arm, the user is capable of manifesting a violent tremor that obliterates the ground it comes into contact with and knock their foes away; in addition, their blows are positively overwhelming and can be bone-shattering. Their endurance has been upped significantly; enabling the user to receive damage like it was nothing and ignore all senses of pain—though it should be noted that this varies on the factor of how powerful the blow is. Finally, the user's swiftness is augmented to the point that they forgo any need for speed-enhancing spells, enabling them to outmaneuver everyone and anyone with ease, to the point of being able to move at what some say is the speed of sound, though this honestly can't be proven. Overall, in many cases, it returns the user to how they once were in their prime. Elemental Boost: A feature of Dragonar Mode is that the user's elemental powers that come part and parcel of being a Dragon have also been enhanced, allowing them to consume any elemental magic, even if it comes from another Lost Magic or even a measly Slayer Magic. The armour of Dragonar Mode automatically and unconsciously draws in elemental energy of the user's attuned power with every second that it is active, effectively rendering elemental magicians useless; in addition, it also absorbs natural sources of their element—for example, if Leviathan were to obtain a Dragonar Mode, then she would slowly but surely absorb a body of water if she were near it. Indeed, the user's attuned elemental magic is enhanced to the point that they can affect things that are normally considered impossible, as Mr. E's Blaze Holy Flare was capable of setting the sky alight during his fight with Rosa Dimaggio and Tsuruko Sejren during Dragon Drama. Drago Aura (龍幻顕現(ドラゴ・オーラ), Dorago Ōra lit. Dragon Phantasm Manifestation): A special ability of Dragonar Mode is that the user is capable of manifesting parts of their old full-body dragon form upon chosen parts of their body at will, simply by mental command. This allows the user to harness a portion of their old body's power for a single attack. While the forms of the attachments vary, the Drago Skull (ドラゴ・スカル, Dorago Sukaru) summons the dragon's head for a beam attack or a vicious bite, the Drago Tail (ドラゴ・テイル, Dorago Teiru) manifests the dragon's tail to grab an opponent or to smash them, the Drago Wings (ドラゴ・ウィング, Dorago Uingu) enables flight, and the Drago Claws (ドラゴ・クロー, Dorago Kurō) drastically enhance the user's power in close combat. Not only do these attachments boost the user's offensive power, they project an aura of the user's original dragon form outwards to attack one more time- while not as powerful as the initial strike, it can catch foes offguard. The aura of their dragon form can come alive and bite down on anything when the user wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Dragoascension 's Dragoascension, Infernal Vritra Manifesto.]]Dragoascension (極龍神化(ラゴアセンション), Doragoasenshon lit. Apotheosized Ultimate Dragon) is the name of the advanced form of Dragonar Mode. It is a "next-level transformation" that is an evolution of Dragonar Mode, designed to bring out the final parts of the user's power; granting the user power akin to a Soul Armour with a Super Mode, more or less. To activate Dragoascension, this would require a connection to the Ley Lines (竜脈 (レイ・ライン), Rei Rain lit. Dragon's Vein) that are scattered throughout the dimensions to grant the user an enormous surge of power which would allow them to properly access the form; however, once this is done, the user can access Dragoascension at any time. Dragon-blooded users have a far more difficult time unlocking this form, and it burns up even more of their life to the point that if they harness it more than thrice, they will die. The user's draconic qualities become more pronounced in this form, as the unlocking of their full power drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts all of their parameters to the point that they can shrug off high-level magical powers. Upon activation of Dragoascension, and overwhelming force is released from the user's body, unleashing a powerful shockwave which causes a crater in the earth; infecting the ground around the user to enable small chunks of rock to float upwards just by the user's mere presence. Their personal element is also augmented to the point that they can absorb any kind of it, including Slayer Magics of all kinds, though this happens automatically. What is interesting to note is that Dragoascension enhances all of the user's moves and spells, greatly increasing their area-of-effect as well as improving their damage significantly and giving them access to one exceedingly powerful attack. In many cases, the user is capable of manifesting numerous limbs and blades from certain "hardpoints" on the armour, such as gems and vents, drastically enhancing their offensive power. Users Dragon-blooded CharlotteBlazerDragoonPro.png|link=Charlotte Merquise|Charlotte Merquise's Blazer Dragoon RonaldoDragonarModePro.jpg|link=Ronaldo Barbas|Ronaldo Barbas's Archfiend Dragocytus TreyDragonarMode.jpg|link=Trey Ignis|Trey Ignis's Aurageyser Dracrusher Dragons StardustDragonarPro.jpg|link=Rosa Dimaggio|Indra's Stardust Dragonar Knight HellflameDragonarPro3.jpg|link=Mr. E|Vritra's Hellflame Dragonar Knight BlackDragonDragonarModePro.png|link=Nidhoggr|Níðhöggr's Abyssal Dragonar Knight BurningDragonarMode.jpg|link=Flame Dragon King Bahamaut|Bahamaut's Burning Dragonar Knight AsuraDragonarModePro.jpg|link=Shockwave Dragon Karna|Karna's Asura Dragonar Knight Unknown Specification DesolationDragoknight.jpg|link=Ashley Briett|Ashley Briett's Desolation Dragoknight JohnnyDragonarModePro.jpg|link=Johnny Atlas|Johnny Atlas's Desperado Dragunner Trivia *It is said that the Dragonar Mode was borne from seeing the Soul Armour Knights in action. *In a way, this is a dragon counterpart to the Hellions' Armourize ability. *Dragon Slayers with no prominent dragon-blood cannot learn Dragonar Mode. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ancient Spell Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus